


Wanted (?) *May change*

by Xpert_Introvert



Category: B.A.P, Block B, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gen, Inspired by Skydive MV, and this came to me, basically I watched the MV, loosely inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xpert_Introvert/pseuds/Xpert_Introvert
Summary: So I’ve been working on multiple stories and I have finally found the courage to start possibly posting some of them. However before I move forward with that I would like some help from you guys.Also, more tags will be added as(if) I move forward with the story.Please read this chapter(?) and look at the end notes for how you can help, Thank You!!





	Wanted (?) *May change*

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been working on multiple stories and I have finally found the courage to start possibly posting some of them. However before I move forward with that I would like some help from you guys.
> 
> Also, more tags will be added as(if) I move forward with the story.
> 
> Please read this chapter(?) and look at the end notes for how you can help, Thank You!!

Shay doesn't remember her life before the foster home much. What she does know is that the necklace she wears with the strange silver bunny-like locket pendant wearing a red mask was her mothers. She has an older brother out there somewhere who probably has no idea who she is, though she would be content with just knowing his name. And lastly the younger new kid with the bright blonde hair, and a blue face mask strangely similar to the one on her necklace, won't leave her alone.

Not that she's complaining about that last one much, he's a good distraction from her current living situation, so she takes him under her wing and shows him how to survive life and dealing with others the only way she knows how. Through _The three B's: Bargain, Bribe, Blackmail, _and a little thievery here and there for the times this method didn't apply.__

__Now, aged out of the system, the two are left to survive the city the only way they know how. Little did they know that their way of life would eventually take a turn, but is it for better or worse?_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Now that you’ve read the prologue, what did you think? Was it to vague? Is this a story that you would be interested in reading? Or do you need to see more to decide?
> 
> I know that’s a LOT of questions but it would be really helpful to see what people think, so I can decide on if I want to move forward with the story or not. Just leave a comment and let me know. Thanks for your time and feedback, hope to talk to you guys again soon!!


End file.
